


The Number Project

by jd246



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crush, F/F, Familial - Freeform, Found Family, Friendship, M/M, Other, Promises, Rivalry, Rivals, one sided crush, sun - Freeform, warmth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jd246/pseuds/jd246
Summary: Four years after the events of ‘246’, Rick and friends are working together to try and put an end to Experiment Labs once and for all.





	1. Can You Keep A Deal?

In a room, lit up by the sun pouring in from the windows, sat a trio of men. Across from the men was a man dressed in blacks, with a yellow scarf slung around his shoulders.  
"So, we'll ask you one more time..." A man began, as he took a look at a clipboard. "Are you really with us this time?" He questioned. "Or is this all a part of some elaborate scheme?" He looked up from the clipboard, with a glare.  
The man sitting across from them chuckled.  
"Listen, you can ask as many times as ya want," he began, relaxing himself in the chair, stretching his arms behind his head. "I got nothin' to lose." He grinned, pushing his black rimmed glasses up his nose.  
The trio of men exchanged cautious looks.  
"You won't bail with a child in tow this time, will you?" One man questioned.  
The man let out a hardy laugh. "Heck no!" He laughed. "Taking care of that one alone is hard enough as it is!" He said, wiping a tear from his eye.  
"Well that certainly seems like a personal problem," one of the men scoffed.  
The man gave a cheeky grin. "Sure does, doesn't it?"  
"Anyway," Another man began, as he cleared his throat.  
"How is 246?" He asked.  
"Eh," The man shrugged. "She's still a bit jet lagged, but she'll deal." He said.  
"You certainly care for her..." He replied, smiling.  
"Focus, gentlemen!" One of the two other men roared. The two exchanged looks, then chuckled.  
"Well then, it seems we're done here..." The man with clipboard said, rising from his seat.  
"Welcome back, Mr. Summers." He said, extending his hand. "Don't mess up this time."  
"Likewise!" Rick grinned, shaking his hand. "Wait, crap...I meant no worries!" He laughed. The man gave Rick a look, as he pulled his hand away.  
"Yes, well." He coughed. "Get on it, Summers." He said, in a dismissive tone.  
"Sir, yes sir!" Rick cried, giving a hard nod.


	2. Two Sinners

The bell rang, signaling the start of lunch. The bell had an all too familiar ring. It sent shivers down Rick's spine.   
"I see they rebuilt the cafeteria pretty much identical to the last one…" He whispered to himself.  
After lunch was over, Rick headed to the break room.   
Man, you never would have thought this place got blown up years ago… He looked around, astonished at how well the building was reconstructed. "Wait a sec," he whispered. "I'm alone in here…" He quickly got out of his chair and walked towards the file cabinet. Wonder if they have any sort of new information on Maru- Before he could finish his thought, the alarms began blaring. Eh? He looked around helplessly. Suddenly, over the loud speaker an announcement came on. "Patient escape attempt has failed, carry on." Rick stared down at the file for a moment, then gave a sad smile. "We were the lucky ones, huh Maru?" He whispered. Then, the doorknob began twisting. Rick quickly stuffed the file into his bag. As the door opened, it revealed one of the men that interviewed Rick.  
"Oh?" The man looked at Rick. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here..."  
"Ya sound a bit disappointed." Rick chuckled.  
"Oh...no not at all, my apologies." He laughed. "I just...need to," he paused. "Make a phone call." He chuckled nervously. He then looked down at Rick's bag, which was open. "Ah..." The man narrowed his eyes.  
"A-Ah!" Rick cried out, quickly zipping his bag shut. "Heh..." He chuckled nervously.  
"Mr. Reaper," the man began.   
Rick quickly looked up.  
"Seems you and I are here for the same reason." He said walking past Rick, to the files.  
Rick turned around, to watch.  
"Y'know, as one of the elites in this place, you'd think I wouldn't have to sneak around." The man laughed, as he grabbed a file.  
"E-elites...?" Rick questioned.   
"Ah!" The man chuckled. "Looks like I've said too much!" He said, turning towards the door.   
"W-Wait!" Rick cried out.  
"Listen, Mr. Reaper." He said, turning his head. "We both want to atone for our sins it seems." He looked down. "For their sake..." He whispered, exiting.  
Rick watched the door close, stunned.


	3. Home

As Rick hopped into the car, he grumbled.  
"What's wrong?" A voice coming from the drivers seat asked.  
"I don't even know where to begin." Rick sighed.  
The driver laughed. "No hello after four years, just some bitchin' and moanin', huh?"  
"Chris," Rick sighed.  
"Nah, no worries." Chris laughed. "Welcome back, Summers." He smiled.  
"I'll let Sena know we're on our way." Rick said, pulling out his phone.  
"No!" Chris shouted. "They want to be surprised." He said.  
Rick grumbled. "Fine." He said, relaxing himself. "Anyways," he started. "One of the elites was at my interview, so I guess he's onto us." He then looked down. "Then I met him again in the break room." He narrowed his eyes. "He spewed some crap about atonement, and something about it being for their sake."   
Chris looked in the rear view mirror. "Who's sake...?" He asked.  
"Hell if I know." Rick sighed.  
As they drove a bit longer, they turned onto a familiar street. Outside of Sena's Flowers shop, stood a crowd of familiar faces.   
Rick's eyes widened. "What the..."  
As the car stopped, Chris opened the door. "Welcome home, leader." He smiled.


End file.
